GTS Wrestling Roster
Free Agent Bull James Cronin Galliano Jamie Jay Kibry Jimmy Controversy Kain Magyar Lunatic ginge Olfrick Wrestlers * Ace Marxman - GTS Tag Team Champion (Also wrestles in SWF) On GTS As Of Draft * Brandon the Bull (Also wrestles in UWA) On GTS As Of Draft * ''Bruiser Bonifer'' On Pete Corvis Show As Of Draft * Bull James (Inactive) (Also wrestles in BBWF) Free Agent * Cronin (Hasn't appeared in months) (Also wrestles in UWA) Free Agent * ''Draiken'' On Pete Corvis Show As Of Draft * ''Drax Maysin'' On Pete Corvis Show As Of Draft * El Jefe Rojo On GTS As Of Draft * ''Fake Manabo'' On Pete Corvis Show As Of Draft * Galindo Free Agent * Giant Leather (Also wrestles in SWF) - SWF World Tag team Championships On GTS As Of Draft * Grim - [[YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship|'YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion']] Owner of GTS * Jamie Free Agent * ''Jay "The Key" Evans'''' - GTS Champion ' On Pete Corvis Show As Of Draft * Jay Kirby Free Agent * Jay Medic On GTS As Of Draft * Jimmy Controversy Free Agent * ''Joe Wolf'' - [[GTS Million Dollar Championship|'''GTS Million Dollar Champion]] On GTS As Of Draft * Kain Magyar- DF Champion Free Agent * Kamakazzy On GTS As Of Draft * ''Kleetus Bailey'' On Pete Corvis Show as of Draft * Lance Scaper On GTS As Of Draft * The Lunatic Ginge Free Agent * ''Manabo'' On Pete Corvis Show As Of Draft * The Mark - GTS Hardcore Champion On GTS As Of Draft * ''Mathias Glass'' (Also wrestles in BBWF)- GTS United States Champion On Pete Corvis Show As Of Draft * Matt Castle - GTS Intercontinental Champion On GTS As Of Draft * Olfrick Strongclaw Free Agent * ''Oliver Clothesoff'' On Pete Corvis Show As Of Draft * ''Pete Corvus'''' ''- " PCS YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion" On Pete Corvis Show As Of Draft * PITA Kid Free Agent * ''Prince Akkanatan'' (Also wrestles in BBWF) Free Agent * Red Scorpion (Also wrestles in BBWF) On GTS As Of Draft * Robbie E (Also wrestles in BBWF and TNA Impact Wrestling) On GTS As Of Draft * Slenderdick On GTS As Of Draft * Sodapop Smith - GTS Tag Team Champion On GTS As Of Draft * TJ Blade (Also wrestles in UWA) Free Agent * ''Tommy Salami'' On Pete Corvis Show As Of Draft * ''Tony Emerald'' - Loser Belt On Pete Corvis Show As Of Draft * Vendetta Free Agent * Vlad Drago On GTS As Of Draft * Waylon Cage Free Agent * The Whompis On Pete Corvis Show As Of Draft Jobbers The following people are Jobbers in GTS, people who always lose (Usually in Squash Matches). An interesting note is that most of the jobbers wear masks or morph suits. * Carpet Muncher On Pete Corvis Show As Of Draft * Charlie Quinn Free Agent * Dalton Hawkins On GTS As Of Draft * Danny Dildo Free Agent * The Green Orkel Free Agent * Red Rump Ranger On Pete Corvis Show As Of Draft * ''Spider-Dick'' Free Agent * Stink Free Agent * The Vortex Free Agent Former * Brian Myers (Currently wrestles in WWE as Curt Hawkins)-Raw * Burger King Hippo (Currently wrestles in SWF as Sprinkles the Clown) - SWF Tag Team Championship * Crooked Hillary * Dave Michaels * Dionett Vaton (Currently Wrestles in BBWF) * DGDX Animation * Donald Plump * Grime * Humpback * Dr. Jerry Travone * The Jersey Kidd * Joe Bronson * Jordan Oliver (Currently Wrestles in UWA * Justin Bread * Kain Magyar's Dad * Lowlife Lowie * Max Frost * Maxwell Feinstein (Currently wrestles in BBWF/Chikara/CZW/LDN) * Mort * Mypalalex * Rob Fury ( Owner of SWF ) * Stan Horowitz * That Thing (Unidentified Creepy Clown) Referees * Ed the Referee * Dalton Hawkins (Occassionally) * Grim (Occassionally) * Ryan Rumble * The Snowman * Spider-Dick (Occassionally) * The Whompis (Occassionally) Celebrity Guests Several pro wrestlers have appeared as guests in GTS Videos. * Billy Gunn * Blue Meanie * Gillberg * Hornswoggle * The Great Khali * JTG * The Patriot * The Sandman * Shad Gaspard * Sonjay Dutt Gimmicks * Ice Demon * Pimp Cara *El Jefe Rojo Others * Dollkitten * Heel Wife - (Grims Wife) * Pencilarms * ''Mark Haggerty'' (Also appears on BBWF)